


A Bouquet of Kisses: Wesley/Faith

by flaming_muse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a kissing fic for Valentine's Day 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Kisses: Wesley/Faith

**Author's Note:**

> set during "Release" (AtS s4)
> 
> Originally posted on February 9, 2005.

Wesley snapped the case shut and waited for Faith to give him an answer.

"You want me to spike my blood and let him bite me," she said, staring at him from the passenger seat of his car.

"Yes," he replied.

"And the drug might kill both me and him."

"Yes."

"But he'll also drop like Pamela Anderson's panties if he drinks from me."

It took Wesley a moment to process the question. "Yes."

Faith fell silent, her eyes growing distant, and then she gave a slightly uneven laugh and shook her head. "You're one sick fuck, you know that, Wes?"

Wesley sighed. "So I've been told," he said grimly. He turned to put the Orpheus in the back seat, his heart sinking as failure at capturing Angelus seemed increasingly possible.

Suddenly Faith's hands were gripping his shirt and tugging him closer, and her hot mouth was pressed against his. She kissed him almost painfully hard, his lips bruising as they were pushed against his teeth, and then pulled back before he could collect himself enough to reciprocate.

"I like that in a Watcher." Faith shot him a grin, her eyes dark and appreciative, and reached for the case in his hands. "Let's do it."

Much to his surprise, given everything between them and all that lay ahead, Wesley found himself returning the smile.


End file.
